Useable Story Ideas
by EmoBlackie
Summary: Just random story ideas for F.E.A.R. if anyone wants to use any of them. I'm looking for opinions on them as well.


Hello F.E.A.R. fans just wanted to get some opinions on some story ideas and to at least give some out if anyone needs some. I in no way own F.E.A.R. or its characters:

#1.) What if Dark Signal had met up with the original F.E.A.R team like they were supposed to?

#2.) What if Michael Becket had actually known Fettel & PM when they were children and actually had a very odd twisted friendship with them? Because the Intel had said Becket was s psychically gifted as a child it is very possible that he has seen Alma as a child when she came to visit her children. Quotes from her to him: "H-How can you see me?" "Who are you?" "Don't be afraid, let's go play." It would make sense because Alma had saved Becket twice before the attunement & before the surgery was done. Why? It never really was explained. XD

#3.) If your someone who has an OC in mind to be Alma's…er…'lover' then just make Becket to be another son of Alma. A middle brother between the two would make the thrown of power for the Wade's endless. Just an idea, each game would represent each brother's interaction with Alma & any other premonitions of each other. Quotes from Fettel to Becket: "You cannot escape from who & what you are." "Gods…that's what we were made to be…but not in the way that they wanted." "When the time comes, will you choose mother or will you only follow the orders of those responsible for our pain?" "We are blood brother, family is very much everything in this world." Heck even with PM's inability to talk, it wouldn't shock me if he only spoke telepathically. After all, he is still a psychic…GO SON OF ALMA POWER!

#4.) Another idea would pertain to the third child, her development of her powers while she tries to live a normal life with her brother but of course that could never be. Alma would return as a ghost and even more powerful than before even Becket. As for Fettel, it's hard to see that a ghost that no one else can see gets shot in the head 3 times & talks after that before dying. I honestly would've went with the F.E.A.R. Reborn story where he actually has a real body and then dies again in the third game but would come back in the fourth as a ghost. All three will do everything they can to reach the third child who was kidnapped by Armacham from PM & leaving him critically injured in the middle of the woods. Alma will be the first to come back & heal him, joining him on the quest for the third prototype. Becket will be second & he will try to help convince PM to finally destroy the child in order to end the chase and chaos. Alma of course will not like this so a bit of a psychic battle between the two in her world that ends in a mutual agreement. I of course believe no matter how upset he was would have a change of heart upon seeing his child especially if he/she resembles him equally with the mother. This story will give the characters a bit more dialogue with the telepathic communication idea. Fettel will be last in which he will return & secretly agree to help Becket fight against his mother and brother to destroy the child but again will always have some hidden agenda. Fettel would not be able to possess or 'absorb' the ghost so that leaves only PM & the third child…How insane is he again? As for other antagonists I would say New clone Replicas who overthrew their oppressors and went rogue. These types however will have increased reflexes and strength which still won't be anywhere near as powerful as the three but will still be very difficult to kill. The monsters can be anything your mind can think of, the person causing them to come would be the third child due to her fear and slight abuse from her captors.

#5.) Another idea I had, I couldn't stop laughing at. What if Becket was the child experimented on and Fettel be his son trying to set him free while Alma takes the place of Becket. PM will also be the son of Becket of course. How is this possible with a male you ask? I'm a just say that Alma & him have met before he was put into the vault in which I would say he would be 17 before he was put in & Alma was kept with him in order to increase the chances the two would 'breed'. Her age would be 15 and yes I know this is illegal and is considered underage sex but hell a lot of what they do in that game is enough to give them the chair. Alma will maintain the fact that she is psychically gifted; it's just that Becket was the stronger one. The first game will go like the original with PM, Fettel, and Becket but at end perhaps have Becket speak at the end about sensing a familiar but powerful presence (Alma) and that leads to the second game. In the second game he would be obsessed with Alma but not in the raping sense. He will respect her and her words to him will mean much more as they recover the lost memories of their past. Alma's feelings about this will be that yes she will be attempting to kill Becket, at the end when its Alma in the chair but Michael will let her go and give her the chance to kill him by trying to coax her to shoot him in the head in which she finds that she can't upon recovering all the lost memories. Rather than kill him, their darker lustful attraction to one another comes out and impulsively they mate. When she wakes Becket will be gone speaking to her telling her that he will return to her after the child is born in order to keep them both from the dangers of Armacham but would protect and speak to her from a distance. The third game: PM will wake up in a prison cell being interrogated by Armacham grunts in which his brother will appear and aid him on his quest to reach the psychically gifted woman about to give birth to Becket's third & final child. It will be here that Becket will also come to both of his sons aids to help them against the monsters created from Alma as well as Armacham. Alma will not be like how she was about to give birth in the third game, she'll look normal…keep the glowing belly; it looked cool for whatever reason. Becket will make a sacrifice to save his sons from the 'Creep' and depending on the ending you do would affect his participation towards it. If Fettel ending, He'll come back as the ghost before Fettel/PM have the chance to devour Alma for her power and ultimately kills both sons with his newfound power. After that they'll raise the child together still feeling remorse at the loss of their earlier children. PM's ending would end with the death of Fettel and he, Alma, and becket would leave origin to raise the newborn…together. Let me know any ideas or opinions.

#6.) This idea would be for a cross over. Now I know what your thinking...what game would go good with F.E.A.R.? Apart from the Darkness, I would have to think Mass Effect. The technology and powers on that game would fit perfectly with F.E.A.R. Not too strong but not too powerful. I would like to think an accidental opening of universes but instead I would have Sheppard be given a task to find out the events that happened at the Origin facility back in time simply for the intel and research required to 'accelerate the human race in its evolution.' The characters in Mass Effect would be perfect for dialogue in what is going on and they wont die easily due to biotic enhancements.

#7.) What would happen if Point Man actually chose to join his brother in 'absorbing' their mother?

#8.) Fettel raises the third child only to have his brother, mother, and Becket come back with their own agendas against his throne of power. We'll say here that after possessing Point Man he would eventually get rid of the body and recreated his own. Fettel has trained the child in his own terms and this gives a chance for the child to choose which family member he/she will lean towards but for the beginning he is told that other than Fettel the family was coming to harm the child.

#9.) I will say one more suggestion, a story about what happened to Becket during the 9 months of the pregnancy. Ive always wondered what happened to him. I feel much should be elaborated there. I doubt the guy would hate her for a pure 9 months. Im trying to come up with something that doesnt sound similar to other stories. I can only come up with the idea that he escapes but not without his keeper Alma knowing. Bcus she is preggo however, all she can do is send the creatures, crazy people, and replicas. They are STRICTLY to return him back to the city of fairport to origin where the mother of the appocolypse lays. His mind state is however you make it to be. wat about that?

Its hard to tell what fans of the game really want. The storyline and powers given are a bit shifty, we all know who the strongest brother is in actuallity.


End file.
